


What now?

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [51]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Sky sighed exiting the room and numbly walked into the living room. His face was gaunt and exhausted, eyes darkened, hands trembling.





	What now?

Sky sighed exiting the room and numbly walked into the living room. His face was gaunt and exhausted, eyes darkened, hands trembling.

“How is he?” Savage asked sitting up. His eyes showed clear signs of crying. Time sat beside him calming rubbing his back and trying to keep him calm and stable.

“He…his eyes are permanently damaged…I’m so sorry…”

Savage’s body caved in and he shook his head in disbelief, “No….no you’re wrong….no this can’t be-,”

“Savage it’s okay-,” Time said trying to ease him, but the man shook his head.

“No, I need to see him!”

“Please, Savage breath-,” Sky said holding up his hands looking at him begging.

“Let me pass. Now.” He growled eyes flaring. Sky paled and moved out of the way not wanting to fight him. Savage rushed up the stairs towards the room Noble was in. In contrast to earlier when the hall was filled with pained screams it was now silent. Eerily silent. Time quickly followed him, worried he may react badly, but as soon as Savage entered the room his entire demeanor changed.

He softened and calmly walked over to the bed kneeling down beside it to be at Noble’s height. “Hey bud…” he whispered, voice wavering and cracking slightly. “Sky told me what happened…but you’re gonna be okay…we’re gonna get through this…” He ran his fingers through Noble’s hair gently combing it through and detangling it.

Time smiled seeing it, knowing that they would be okay. He turned and left quietly, closing the door behind him to give the two some privacy.

Savage didn’t notice him leaving, all of his focus devoted to the unconscious Dark before him. He moved slowly, shifting on to the bed and positioning Noble onto his lap while carefully wrapping the blanket around him. A small noise escaped him, but Savage soothes him by stroking his hair and humming softly.

He sat in the silence for longer than he thought as eventually Noble shifted and tried to touch his eyes, but Savage gently grabbed his wrist, not wanting him to touch the bandages. “Shhh, you’re okay Little Kit, I’m here,” he whispered, holding him close.

“’avage?” Noble croaked weakly.

“Yep, I’m here now, you’re safe,” he nodded continuing to gently stroke his hair.

“Can’t see…….it’s all dark….Savage?” he whimpered starting to panic.

“Hey, I’m right here, I’m right here Noble…it’s okay….you’re okay…” he whispered.

“I…I can’t…Savage no!” he cried struggling and starting to thrash trying to find Savage.

“Noble, it’s okay I’m right here, I’m right here, you can feel me, I’m right here..” he said moving Noble’s hand onto his chest so he could feel his beating heart. “I’m okay, I’m right here.”

Noble nodded starting to calm down laying down on Savage and soon enough he was asleep once more.

Savage sighed wondering how long this would go on for, but also knowing that it didn’t matter, he would sit here for all of eternity if he had to.

…

Noble woke up again, later, Savage didn’t know how much time had passed, but no one had come in to check on them, so he assumed not much time had elapsed.

“Hey Little kit..” he greeted. But Noble shook his head whimpering.

“He-He burnt it….he-I tried-Savage he-,” Noble hiccupped brokenly starting to cry.

“It’s okay Noble, it’s okay, you were so brave-,”

“No-Savage-I….he hurt it..burnt it..I couldn’t stop-,”

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he hugged him close, “It’s not your fault.”

Noble still shook his head unable to get the words out sobbing renewed leaning on to Savage as he cried.

“Okay….okay, what did he hurt?” Savage asked gently seeing how distraught Noble was.

“It…he…your..” he hiccupped in between harsh panting cries, not making any sense.

“Hey, hey, you gotta breath, remember when you were little?” Savage asked, “Big breaths, big as the tall tree.”

Noble nodded trying to force himself to breath.

“There you go, just follow me,” He whispered starting to demonstrate.

He nodded leaning on him completely to feel him breathing and copy.

“That’s it Little kit,” Savage cooed, “You’re doing so good…”

The only sound that could be heard in the room was their breathing till Noble had calmed down substantially.

“Okay, you wanna try again?” he asked gently.

Noble nodded and tried to keep calm as he whispered, “E-Eternal…he burned the-the feather….”

Savage’s eyes widened in shock and he then held Noble closer, “That wasn’t your fault Noble….not at all…I know you fought so hard…”

“But…but you told me..you told me you’d always be with me….if-if I had it, and-and I didn’t-,” He started getting worked up again.

“No, no, breath, Noble you have to breath,” he said gently, stroking his hair again and starting to braid it into smaller braids trying to keep him calm.

“You’re-you’re not mad?”

“No…never mad, never mad at you,” he cooed continuing to braid his hair into it’s normal style.

“Oh….okay…” he whispered nodding, before passing out in exhaustion once more.

…

Savage looked up as the door opened and Malon walked in, “Hi Savage,” she greeted softly, seeing Noble was asleep.

“Hey Malon,” he greeted.

“I brought some food up for the two of you, nothing too heavy of course, but something to help a little, my special secret recipe,” She said carrying over a tray with two bowls of soup. “I force my husband to drink it sometimes, I promise it works.”

Savage laughed at that nodding and accepting one of the bowls. One consisted more of vegetables and meat, while one had just mostly broth. “For Noble,” she said gently meaning the thinner one. “Has he woken up at all?” She asked concerned as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah and he panicked, working himself up until he passed out again,” Savage sighed before taking a sip of the soup. His face lit up with a smile. “It’s delicious!”

“Oh thank you sugar,” she smiled kindly, “hopefully it’ll be light enough for his stomach when he comes to…”

“It should be, least I hope so…cause I know they didn’t give him anything…he’s too skinny-,”

Malon laughed lightly at that, causing him to look at her confused. “Oh it’s nothing bad Savage, you just worry like a mother and I respect that immensely, it’s nice to have someone who gets it…”

“But you’re not-,” Savage paused and his eyes widened.

“Don’t tell anyone yet please…just in case,” She smiled.

“Of course, Malon but congratulations in the meantime,” He nodded continuing to eat some of the soup.

“Well, I will leave you two to it, if you need anything, just holler,” She stood up and exited, closing the door behind her gently.

Savage finished off his bowl before lightly setting it off to the side. He then brushed his hand through Noble’s bangs. The younger’s skin was ice cold, which was normal for darks, but it contrasted to the blazing heat radiating from his forehead.

“You’re gonna be okay little kit…I know you will be, you always are…” he sighed gently kissing his forehead.

…

Invicta’s blood red eyes were stuck in a constant glare as he looked around the room, why had he agreed to come? Truthfully, he didn’t know.

Legend had left not too long ago, leaving him alone in this damp and drafty attic. Honestly how poor were these people? This was sad…how had Riven managed to be ‘comfortable’ here. A shudder ran down his spine, disgusting. Truly revolting.

He rose to his feet, heels clicking softly as they hit the wood which creaked. What an annoyance. But no matter, he had more important things to do. A certain conversation was in order.

Invicta exited the room with no hesitation in his step. Using the shadows around him, he located everyone in the house until he finally found him. Callous. Perfect, they left him alone. These lights truly were stupid. His body crumbled into black sand quickly traveling through the floor boards undetected and reforming in front of Callous.

He was locked in a small room with only a bed. His arm had been bandaged and cared for. How daft are these lights…?

Callous locked at him with no fear, “They won’t let you kill me,” he smirked.

“You may be able to fool them Proditor, but you can’t fool me,” he snarled, eyes flaring.

“Oh, but Riven, all they know is that I had your darkness, soon enough you’ll be the one locked up,” He laughed, “After all, I am the real Hyrule.”

A small growl escaped him and he snapped, causing magic to ripple through the room. Wispy black cuffs appeared out of the shadows and clamped around Callous’ wrists. As soon as they shut and locked, they became invisible. “And you won’t be using your magic to escape either.”

“You think you’re so clever Riven,” he said trying to get to him.

“More clever than you think Link,” he responded coolly.

Footsteps echoed outside the room and Invicta’s form dissolved once more, retreating back to the attic.

…

Savage looked up as Noble shifted in his arms and let out a small whimper. “Noble?” he asked softly.

His fever had broken around an hour ago and Savage had been hopeful he would wake up some time soon.

“avage……can’t see you….”

“I know Noble…but it’s okay, we’re gonna get through this…I promise,” he cooed undoing his braid and brushing out his hair, which was matted with sweat.

“Everything hurts….and I’m gross…”

“I know….I know, we’ll get you a bath soon enough okay?”

He nodded tiredly and Savage started rebraiding his hair into a different style. Noble laid there silently for a while letting Savage dote on him. But after a while we spoke once more, “S-savage…I…I think I wanna change….”

“What do you mean little kit? I think you’re perfect like this,” he said tying off the braid.

“No…but I…I dunno…just don’t like this…” He huffed.

Savage sighed, “You’re just tired little kit, how about you rest a little more and we’ll talk about it later okay?”

“Okay…” he nodded closing his eyes and drifting off.

…

Stygian silently walked over to where Conqueror was, huddled up against a tree, body trembling, eyes bulging and frantic.

“Calm yourself…” He said kneeling down in front of him. “You must stop yourself.”

Conqueror looked up at him and hissed venomously, “I’m trying!” As soon as the words escaped him, another copy spilt off from him causing him to cry out, the scream only being muffled by him biting his lip with enough force to draw blood, in attempt to keep from screaming. The copy wobbled and fell onto the floor, missing one of it’s legs.

Stygian waved a hand and the copy was killed instantly. “Control it Conqueror,” he deadpanned, though it sounded slightly gentler than before.

But the man didn’t hear him, shaking his head and starting to mumble, “It started with one, than two, next three, four, five, ten-,”

“Conqueror-,”

“Twenty….thirty…..forty….it never stopped, she never let it stop-,”

Stygian placed his hand on his shoulder trying to ground the man in front of him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Was I seventy-three or seventy-four…..I can’t remember…” he whispered gripping his head tighter, body trembling more, starting to split off into copies that were even more broken, missing pieces, some had no face, others merely and arm. “I can’t….I can’t…” his own face started to warp, begin to faze in and out, it seemed to be trying to split.

“Conqueror! Look at me!” Stygian barked, catching his attention. The man’s eyes shot up and he looked directly at him, his eyes appeared to have small lines running through them, like shattered glass. If he looked closely enough, the lines nearly appeared orange instead of white. “Deep breaths,” he demanded.

Conqueror shakily nodded starting to try and control his breathing. “Or-or maybe it was sixty-,”

“Don’t think about that! You are Conqueror. That’s all there is to it,” he said forcefully.

“Ye-yeah…yeah….I am….I survived….”

“That’s right, you were the strongest. You’re still here.”

He nodded breathing finally starting to even out.

“Better?” Stygian asked.

The shattered look in his eyes slowly faded and he nodded, starting to come back together. The broken clones were killed by Stygian’s shadows and Conqueror came back to himself.

“S-sorry-,”

“Don’t apologize.” He replied standing up. “Come, I know a place you can relax.”

He looked at him confused but followed anyway, “Never saw you as the relaxing type Stygian.”

“I’m not.”

He nodded accepting the terse response. He had never truly spoken with the older dark before, considering he had always kept to himself. But now that it was just the two of them…this would be interesting.

…

“Is anyone there?!”


End file.
